


Long Line of Leavers

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Long Line of Leavers

Ray was fine as he packed the last of his belongings in his car, fine as he slid into the driver’s seat, hands taking hold of the wheel.

He was fine as he watched the landscape change as he drove north, a steady pace, music on but not too loud.

When he got into Illinois he pulled over to the side of the road next to a long stretch of cornfields. He stepped out of the car and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking along the rows. When he was well away from the road he dropped to his knees and sobbed hoarsely, tears and snot streaking his face, deep, ragged breath shaking his frame.

Finally he stood to his feet, efficiently unbuttoning his shirt and removing his undershirt, using it to mop everything off of his face. He buttoned his shirt and left the undershirt lying on the ground. He walked back to the car, got inside, checked the mirrors, and stared over the dashboard as he eased the car back onto the road, in the direction of home.


End file.
